The objective of this renovation project is to enable Wesleyan University to comply with the USDA Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to the care and use of laboratory animals. Wesleyan University currently is consolidating and upgrading its animal facilities on the fourth floor of Shanklin Laboratory in three phases. Phase I, consisting of a five-room surgical suite was completed in April 1992. Phase II, this proposal, will create an adjacent clean/dirty wash room supplied with modern equipment for the sanitation of racks and cages, aerosol control of soiled bedding and animal drinking water quality protection. For reasons of cost effectiveness and availability of rooftop space, the scope of the mechanical and electrical work of Phase II anticipates the needs of Phase III, five newly renovated animal rooms equipped with an HVAC system providing 15 changes of air per room per hour. Finally, funds are requested here for purchase of 2 large seawater aquaria to provide' adequate space for maintaining small elasmobranch fishes in healthy condition.